


Elucidation

by TheAzureFox



Series: Project SSS [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, I love asshole rivals can u tell, SO, and i hope to god he's as fun as I think he'll be, hi im half and half on swsh but I love Bede, i'm writing fanfics for him already bc his character is literally my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: “We’ve ended up in social exile,” Bede reminds her. “We’re the targets of every scandal around. We’re the butt of every joke. The media will stop at nothing to scrutinize us and turn our every move into a political gambit. Is that really worth seeing eye to eye?”Bede and Gloria have a talk.





	Elucidation

**Author's Note:**

> fdjhfhjfjh I literally just found out through the AO3 tags that Bede's Japanese name is _Beet_ and if that's not hilarious idk what is
> 
> Regardless, this one-shot is based off a Sword/Shield fanfic I'm currently writing and basically hints at some of the things I have in mind for that work. I also spoil some plot twists and whatnot for my other work but, eh, it's whatever honestly
> 
> <strike>also, yes, I HC Bede as being mildly psychic. You can't just show his "partner Pokemon" to be of the Reuniclus line, have a purple coat (w/ purple usually being one of the main colors associated to psychic trainers) and give him that ~mysterious~ vibe and then expect me to not HC that lmao</strike>

“What does it mean to be the strongest?”

Gloria’s taking refuge in the Windshimmer Caves when Bede pops the question, back to the wall of a glittering slab of rock and feet settling on slickened ground. Her Pokeballs are all deposited in her backpack, her Pokémon sheltered from the ice-cold rain which enters through the narrow entrance of the cavern they’ve found themselves tucked into.

She grunts when Bede makes the inquiry, nearly jumping when the boy roughly tumbles into a sitting position beside her and bumps his left shoulder with hers. She hisses, the wound of a previous fall still fresh on the spot, and Bede apologizes with the widening of his eyes and a scoot to the right.

“I don’t know,” Gloria says, watching as Bede pulls out a Pokeball and releases his Ninetales. The kitsune regards the two coolly, its gaze a consistent mask, before it settles across the lap of its master and Gloria, front paws stretching over Bede’s legs while its nine tails wrap around Gloria’s waist. She drapes herself over the creature, grateful for its warmth, and continues talking. “If you’d have asked me a couple of months ago, I would have said that being the strongest means being freed from the shackles of your parents.”

Bede raises an eyebrow at this confession. “And now?” He asks.

“Now I’m not sure. For many different people, becoming strong means many different things.”

Gloria recounts her adventures with the people she’s met – with gym leaders far and wide, with the local townsfolk who’ve pestered her with attention, with the Pokémon working hard to achieve their goals – and how the meaning of strength has changed between them.

When she realizes Bede is staring at her imploringly, she elaborates. “Do you remember Opal?” She asks.

“The rock-type stadium leader?” He says. “Yeah, I remember her.”

“To her, being strong meant being able to face tough decisions on her own. She was always so pampered by her family that she never knew how to think on her own. But then she realized she wanted to do things on her own. But she was afraid. She didn’t know how. And, then, when I faced her, she came to the conclusion that her strength comes by pushing herself forward, not by allowing herself to be controlled through others.”

Bede settles against the wall of the cave, wincing as a stray drop of water hits his cheek. His Ninetales licks away the offensive material instantly, earning itself a chuckle from its owner as it nuzzles underneath his chin.

“I can see that,” the boy says. “But surely there’s more to your answer than just that?”

Bede’s eyes flick over to her and, at once, Gloria can tell he’s using that psychic intuition of his to read her.

She scowls. “Yes.” She says. “There’s more.”

“Then tell me.” The boy looks at her, purple eyes glinting with cat-like interest.

Underneath that gaze, Gloria finds her will to question him faltering. So, she offers up a sigh and continues. “I met a farmer in the town of Nessa’s stadium. She was shy and meek, couldn’t stand up to her abusive boyfriend to save the life of her. She came to me when she saw how powerful my team was, begging me to help train her Pokémon.”

“And why was that?”

“Because she thought that, if she could beat her boyfriend in a Pokémon battle, she could convince him to break up with her and leave her alone. Which worked, might I add.” Gloria recounts the girl with a fond smile. “She found strength in her desire for courage. Her Pokémon helped her, yes, but it was her daring desire to break free from her boyfriend that gave her the life she wanted.”

The boy beside her hums. “Strength can be admirable,” he agrees. “But it can also be dangerous, can’t it?”

Again, with that gaze that looks like it could pierce through her. Sometimes, Gloria can’t help but feel like Bede knows more than he lets on, using those so-called psychic abilities of his to dig into her and reveal the truth she’s reluctant to share.

So, she shakes her head at him, smiling bitterly, and nods her head. “The meaning of strength has led people astray,” she agrees. “I’ve seen how it corrupts people.”

“How?”

“The mayor of Little Ember was hoarding all the Potions and Revives to himself,” she says. “His belief in strength came from the idea that he could be strong only if he was the only one who could heal his Pokémon. Naturally, I kicked his ass and proved him wrong.”

“Of course you did.” Bede chuckles. It’s a soft chuckle, one that’s surprisingly devoid of its normal sarcastic bite. Gloria finds herself raising her eyebrows at the noise, almost surprised, when the boy urges her on. “And what else?” He asks her. “What else is there?”

“There was a factory worker in one of the cities I visited,” she murmurs, “who was taking advantage of those around him to climb to the top. His strength came from standing on top of other people, using them like tools to get into a position of power.”

“Disgusting.”

She nods in agreement. “Bea took care of him, after learning the truth.” Gloria tells him. “She got there before I did. You should’ve seen her, all rage and wrath in her eyes. You probably would’ve mistook her for a fire-type leader if you didn’t know better.”

At this, Bede snorts. “I can see that. She’s strong in her own right, don’t you think?” He rubs his chin, eyes almost fond in appearance. It makes Gloria’s stomach twist a little. “After all, her meaning of strength is to be able to protect the weak.”

Her eyes widen. “Protecting the weak, huh?” She runs her fingers through Ninetales’s fur. “Isn’t that what Marnie and Hop are claiming, even now?”

The boy beside her stiffens, guilt flashing blatantly across his face. His gaze drops, head tilting away as he says: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you of them.”

“No,” Gloria shakes her head, trying to suppress the swell of emotions that putters through her. “I’ve got to get over them one of these days. It’s just…their betrayal is still so fresh, yeah? It’s still so hard to get used to things. Hop and I used to be best friends. Marnie and I used to be rivals. And you…” Bede watches her as she furrows her eyebrows, “…you used to be my enemy.”

The boy stays silent for a long, long moment. Then, he exhales through his nose, leaning his head back against the wall of the cave and giving a bitter smile. “Yeah. And I deserved that treatment. I’ve been kind of a horrible human being to you.”

“But you had your reasons,” Gloria says. “Just as Marnie and Team Yell had theirs. And, look where we’ve ended up. Together and finally seeing eye to eye.”

“We’ve ended up in social exile,” he reminds her. “We’re the targets of every scandal around. We’re the butt of every joke. The media will stop at nothing to scrutinize us and turn our every move into a political gambit. Is that really worth seeing eye to eye?”

“It is when I realize you’re one of the few people I can trust,” she says, truth potent in her voice. She takes his hand, loose and to the left of his legs, and grabs it tightly. “I believe in you, Bede. Especially when your meaning of strength is something I can get behind.”

“My…” Bede’s tongue, always so sharp and ready, seems to fluster in his mouth. “My meaning of strength? What do you mean by that? What do I possibly…what do you know about my definition of strength? Do you…do you actually know it?”

“I know that, to you, to be strong means to be able to see the truth and fight for it no matter how many times you get beaten down because of it.” Gloria squeezes his hand tighter, almost sentimentally, and notes the way his appendage almost _shakes _in her grip. “Unlike you, I didn’t see the truth at first. I was misled and used by others because of it. But you…you saw. You knew. You walked your own path, knowing you couldn’t rely on those Marnie used for her own ends. But you gained scrutiny for your actions and became the scapegoat for everyone’s frustrations. Yet here you are, still fighting, still working to reveal the corruption of our society and the people in it.”

Bede chuckles that sincere chuckle yet again. “You can see through me, can’t you?” He asks in rhetoric, fingers reacting to her own as he intertwines his with hers. “But…that definition of strength…well, perhaps I could say the same of you.”

She looks at him, her raised eyebrows imploring him for an explanation, when he shakes his head and gestures to the world outside. Light floods the entrance of the cavern, not a drop of rain to be seen. Bede recalls his Ninetales, getting to his feet. However, he seems to forget his hand is still attached to Gloria’s, yanking her up with him. She yelps and Bede _immediately_ lets go of her hand, huffing with the tips of his ears turning red as he spins on his heels.

“Your definition of strength,” he says, “is something I can admire so much more. You’re strong in your own right Gloria. Even in the face of the truth, even in the face of betrayal and heartache, you still manage to make good things out of bad ones. I can’t do that. I’m not that strong. But you…you are strong.”

He drifts off into silence after that, almost as if contemplating some sort of shame from his words. Gloria reaches out a hand for him, wanting to grab the arm of his coat and clutch him close, to question the strange emotion hiding in his words or the enigmatic tinge of longing that echoes in his voice. Instead, she watches as he strides forward without pausing for her, steps hurrying away, and runs to his side.

Bede turns his head away from her, shoulders noticeably raising as if to await a barrage of teasing. Instead, Gloria bumps her good shoulder with his, offering him a reassuring look when he turns to look at her.

“Thanks,” she tells him in a murmur, “that means a lot to me. Really, it does.”

And he nods, mouth firmly shut. He bumps his shoulder back against hers, softly, and there’s a soothing drawl to his voice as he states: “I’m glad you’re by my side.”

She smiles at him, hands landing on the straps of her backpack. Bede evidently takes that as confirmation of their shared camaraderie. For, the serious atmosphere between them lightens up immensely, parting the clouds in the sky as he grabs at her hand and holds it tight.

And, for once, Gloria feels completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is specifically based around the idea that, apparently, Sword and Shield are focused on what it means to be strong. I found that idea intriguing and wanted to explore it w/ my takes on Gloria and Bede through the universe I've already established for them. 
> 
> I don't know what Sword and Shield is trying to get about in the games (though there's been theories of addressing sports corruption and whatnot) but I would like to imagine that the game showcases the different meanings of strength, good and bad, and then asks you, the player, to decide upon your definition of being someone "strong". I think the SWSH games can go a lot of places with this theme and I'm especially excited to see what they do with it in terms of the legendaries. 
> 
> I have my own take, of course, but I'll leave that for when I finish my other fanfic first... :P


End file.
